Guardians
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma is kidnapped by her old gang called the guardians. they ask for her help by rescuing a member from a rival gang. Will Regina ever find her or will Emma be dragged back into the biker world. find out and please review.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Emma Swan was at Granny's Diner with her son, Henry eating ice cream. Suddenly her phone began to ring. "Hello", she said.

"Hello darling are you and Henry ready to come home?" a voice asked sweetly. The voice belonged to the Mayor of Story Brook Regina Mills and Emma's girlfriend.

"Yeah sweetie we're on our way home right now", Emma said with a smile.

"Good can't wait to see you two love you", Regina said as she hung up.

"Alright kiddo we have to go home now", Emma told her son.

"Okay Emma", Henry said as he got up from his chair. They began to walk down the street neither one of them noticed they were being watched from a distance. A few feet away stood a biker watching Emma with intensively.

The biker held up a walkie talkie and said in a velvet voice," I found her now can I go grab her?"

"No its broad daylight wait till she is alone and do it at night but remember don't hurt her", a strong voice replied.

"I would never hurt her!" the biker snapped.

"We know but remember use the chloroform only if you have to till then don't be seen and keep your eye on her", a softer voice added.

"Got it', the biker said as they put the walkie talkie away. Emma and Henry made it to the house in no time. Emma opened up the door and Henry went inside to start on his homework. Emma walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She reached for a cup when two slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Welcome home my sweet Emma", a voice purred in her ear.

"Good to be home my darling Regina", Emma said as she turned around to give a lovely brunette woman a kiss on the lips. Regina moaned as she held her girlfriend tightly in her arms begging for access into her mouth. Emma allowed Regina's tongue to search every nook and cranny in her mouth. Then Emma broke away gasping for breath but Regina wanted to continue the kissing session. She pulled Emma closer and sent a trail of kisses down her neck as her hands began to unbutton Emma's blouse. "Regina stop Henry is upstairs he'll hear us", Emma moaned as Regina continued to kiss her.

"We can always tell him to go over to Mr. Gold's house and play", Regina whispered as she began to undo Emma's bra.

"Regina not now wait till tonight okay", Emma begged as she tried to break free from Regina's grasp. As much as she wanted to she didn't want to do it in their kitchen when their son was upstairs and could come down at any time. He knew his moms were dating and they all lived together but she didn't want Henry to see every part of their relationship it could scar him for life.

"How about we take this to the bedroom", Regina whispered slyly as she pulled Emma upstairs.

"Oh man Regina why can I never resist you?" Emma asked as she was pulled upstairs.

"Because you love me silly now stop resisting and come on", Regina said impatiently as she pulled and dragged Emma to their bedroom. "Henry honey me and Emma are going to talk in private go do your homework at Mr. Gold's house and behave yourself", Regina called from her son's room.

"Okay mom maybe Bay can help me figure out problems 1-12", Henry said as he gathered up his things and left the house. Regina shut their bedroom door and laid on top of Emma.

"Now we have the whole house to ourselves", Regina replied with a lustful grin. She pulled Emma's bra off with her teeth and kissed the middle part between her breasts. Emma let out a moan as she kissed Regina again with such passion. Regina pulled off her shirt and began to bite Emma's nibbles. The blonde cried out in pleasure as she kissed Regina's neck. Just then Emma's phone rang causing both women to groan out in frustration. "Let it ring", Regina told her as she continued to kiss Emma.

"It could be something serious", Emma panted.

"Let them call back later", Regina said.

"Regina get off", Emma replied firmly. The brunette growled in anger but rolled off and allowed Emma to answer the phone. "Sheriff Swan here how may I help you?" she asked.

"Emma it's Archie my dog Pongo ran off into the woods again and I just can't find him please help me", Archie said in a pleading voice.

"I'll be right there", Emma said as she put her bra and blouse back on.

"Can't you find his dog later?" Regina asked.

"Sorry honey but I have to do my job I promise I'll be back soon", Emma told her.

"Make it real soon darling because I have a special surprise for you", Regina said as her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Really well I will be home very soon", Emma said as she kissed her girlfriend. Then she walked out the door leaving Regina all alone with her thoughts. Regina and Emma have been dating for three years and have been living together for one year and Regina was going to ask Emma to marry her. She already had the ring and everything was planned out perfectly. Since it was Friday Regina was going to have Henry stay over at Mr. Gold's house. Then she was going to make a romantic dinner, take Emma up to their room where she would propose, and then they were going to spend the rest of the night making love. Regina couldn't wait for Emma to get back home. Emma found Archie's dog in no time and he was thanking her for finding him.

"No problem Archie have a nice night", Emma said as she headed for home. She took a shortcut to the forest path when the night air grew colder. She pulled her jacket closer to her neck as she walked down the forest path. The moon was high in the sky casting a white glow down on Emma. Suddenly out of the darkness came a strange figure dressed as a biker. Emma pulled out her gun and shouted", Freeze who are you and want do you want!" The stranger replied by kicking the gun out of Emma's hands and jumped her. Emma kicked the stranger off and punched them in the gut. "Who are you?" Emma asked again.

"Don't you remember me Truth?" the voice asked. Emma froze when she heard that name and her face went white. The stranger took advantage of the situation and grabbed Emma by the waist and covered her mouth with a weird smelling cloth. Emma struggled but soon everything went black as her body became limp. The stranger carried Emma to their bike and got on it. Mary Margret a school teacher and Emma's best friend was walking down the road when a biker came bursting out of the forest. Mary Margret eyes went wide as she noticed Emma was slumped in the front being held by a biker.

"Emma!" Mary Margret called as the biker looked at her and rode away taking Emma with them. Regina was making spaghetti, Emma's favorite dish when the phone rang.

"Hello", she said.

"Regina, it's Mary Margret Emma someone took Emma", Mary Margret cried but she was crying so hard Regina couldn't understand her.

"Slow down I can't understand you now what about Emma?" Regina asked.

"I was walking down the road and I saw a strange biker holding Emma on their bike. She was unconscious and the biker rode away with her!" Mary Margret cried.

"WH-what are you saying?" Regina asked as fear gripped her heart.

"I'm saying Emma has been kidnapped!" Mary Margret cried. Regina dropped the plate she was holding as she burst into tears.

"We have to find her and fast!" Regina shouted as she hung up the phone and got into her car. "Emma please be okay please", Regina begged as tears fell from her face.

Author's Note: Hope you like it me and sexbell are now making another once upon a time story. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Old Friends and New Problems

Chapter 2: Old Friends New Problems

Emma was in a daze as her senses returned to her. "Is she okay?" a soft voice asked.

"Of course she is I didn't use that much chloroform", a velvet voice snapped.

"Why did you have to use that stuff to begin with?" demanded a deep voice.

"She had a gun I freaked okay still hits hard though", the velvet voice replied. Those voices Emma as heard those voices before but where she just couldn't remember. Soon she awoke with a groan and three familiar faces were looking down at her. There were two guys and one girl all dressed up as bikers. One guy had dark brown hair and eyes, with a raw red tan, and was nothing but skin and bones. The other was Asian with black hair and chocolate eyes and was built like a football player. The girl was a red head with emerald green eyes and peaches in cream complexion. All three were looking down at her with worried faces.

"Hey Truth long time no see", the skinny guy said with a smile. Emma's eyes widened as the realization hit her like a tidal wave.

"Bones is that you?" she asked as she got up.

"Hey Truth you remember us?" asked the red head.

"Emerald and Rocky I can't believe it's you", Emma exclaimed as she hugged the red head. Then she hit Emerald in the arm and shouted", Why the bloody hell did you kidnap me are you out of your mind!"

"Always", Emerald said with a sly grin.

"Look Truth we didn't mean to kidnap you but we were desperate we need your help," Rocky said calmly. "The Destroyers they got Wind", he told her.

Emma's head immediately snapped in Rocky's direction. "Wind has been kidnapped?" Emma asked coldly. "When?" she demanded.

"Easy about a few days ago we tried to get her back but we need your help after all you were the brains of our operation", Rocky told her.

"If you don't want to help we understand completely it's just we were desperate", Bones replied.

"You could have called me I would have come", Emma stated.

"Wind was the only one who had your number and she wouldn't give it up", Emerald explained. Emma laughed at this same old Wind always protective over her.

"I'll help but the next time you want my help knock on my door and ask like a normal person got it", Emma told them.

"Got it", all three of them said.

"Come on we'll take you to our old hangout where you can change into your Guardian clothes", Rocky said as they led her outside. All three of them got on their bikes and Emma rode with Emerald as they rode down the road. Emma's thoughts drifted as she held on to Emerald's waist. She joined the Guardians right after she had Henry and she became Truth. They called her that because she could always tell when someone was lying. The Guardians went around towns helping the police keep some towns safe. They didn't ask for money just some food and clean clothes for the road yet some people gave them money as a thank you. Emma enjoyed her biker life because of the traveling and she was making a difference. In time she formed a relationship with Wind whose real name was Wilhelmina and they called her Wind was because she ran like the wind. Emerald got her name from her eyes, Bones got his name from his appearance, and Rocky got his name because he was built like a rock. Wind had long black hair that was always in braids and had was Rocky's baby sister and she had chocolate eyes that lit up when she smiled. Her and Emma were joined at the hip they always had each other's backs. Every time Wind was upset she would only talk to Emma. The reason why Emma left the group was because she got interested in law enforcement and became a bounty hunter. Rocky, who was the leader, said she was always welcome back. Wind did not want her to go and begged Emma to stay with the gang. Emma remembered it like it was just yesterday. Flashback:_ A younger version of Emma about 25 years old was packing up her things and was taking the first bus to Boston. "No Truth please don't go", a 21 Wind cried as she held Emma tightly with tears in her eyes. _

_ "Wind it's okay I just want to try something new if I don't like it then I'll come back", Emma promised as she kissed her cheek._

_ "Why do you want to leave don't we make you happy?" Wind demanded._

_ "Sweetheart of course you do I just really need to do this okay please don't cry", Emma begged. Then she wrote down her cell number and handed it to Wind. "This is my number if you ever need me call me and I will come okay", Emma told her._

_ Wind stared at her and said firmly", you promise"._

_ "I promise", Emma said with a smile._

_ "Okay Truth I love you and be safe", Wind said._

_ "I love you too now take care of yourself", Emma said as she kissed Wind softly on the lips. Then she got on the bus and Wind ran after it until she couldn't any more waving goodbye. End Flashback_

After Emma left she always kept in touch with Wind and when she turned 28 she was about to go back to the gang until Henry found her. Then she met Regina and fell in love. "Hey Truth we're here", Emerald said excitedly. Emma saw the old hang out a little house in the middle of nowhere with a rusty shed out back. "Come on let's get you into some comfortable clothes", Emerald said as she led Emma inside the house. The guys stood outside waiting and within a few minutes Emma's appearance completely changed. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her belly. Black tight jeans that showed off her curves with black heel boots and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing dark shades with a black leather jacket that on the back in white letters spelled out Guardians.

"You look good Truth", Bones replied as he whistled at her.

"Truth back here", Rocky called. He led Emma to the rusty shed and pulled open the doors where Emma's old bike still stood. It was black with a white swan along the right side. Emma's eyes welled up with tears because Wind helped her paint the swan on when they first started dating. "When you left Wind spent most of her time working on that thing", Rocky told her. "She would polish it, clean it, even made sure all the parts still worked", Rocky said with a laugh. "Wind always said that when you came back your bike would be ready for you to ride it again", he said softly.

"Don't worry Rocky we will find her and we will stop the Destroyers", Emma said firmly. Then she climbed on her bike and followed the rest outside by the front of the house.

Rocky stood in the front and shouted", Guardians let's ride!" Then they all started their engines and road down the road.

"Let's ride", Emma said as she followed them hoping that they would find Wind in time.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. Searching For Emma

Chapter 3: Searching For Emma

Regina was talking to the local police for the millionth time but they couldn't do anything. There was no ransom call or even a good description but they would continue the search. Regina just shook her head angrily. _By the time these idiots find Emma she could be dead, _Regina thought worriedly. It has been almost 24 hours and no sign of Emma. The search dogs found her phone but nothing else. Regina was getting more worried by the second. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute as she searched for Emma. _Where was she? Was she okay? Who was that mysterious biker? What did he or she want with her?_ All these questions buzzed around in Regina's brain as she put on a brave face for Henry's sake. Henry was worried too but was putting on a brave face as well. The cops left and Regina was getting frustrated so she went to the only person she knew that could help her find Emma. She opened Mr. Gold's shop door and there he stood shining some old coins.

"Good Evening Madam Mayor what do I owe the pleasure", he asked politely.

"Emma has been kidnapped", Regina told him.

"Really how unfortunate my deepest condolences", Mr. Gold said with a frown.

"I didn't come here for your sympathies I came for your help", Regina snapped.

"How can I help?" he asked in an amused voice.

"The things you sell have "special" qualities and I need one of them", Regina stated.

Mr. Gold smiled slyly as he said", Of course Madam Mayor you need a finding object I think I got the perfect thing in mind". He disappeared into his office and came out holding an old compass.

"How is that thing going to help me find Emma?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Just say the thing you want to find and the needle will point you in the direction of the object you wish to find", Mr. Gold explained.

"What do you want in exchange?" Regina asked suspiciously. Mr. Gold never gave anything away for free there was always a catch.

"No catch Ms. Swan has done more for this town than anyone so it's the least I can do in making sure she returns safely", Mr. Gold replied as he handed the compass to Regina.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone can Henry stay with you?" Regina asked.

"Of course", Mr. Gold replied. Regina left the shop and began to pack some of her clothes in a suitcase and put them in her car. She dropped Henry off at Mr. Gold's house and she promised to bring Emma back safely.

"Be careful mom and I love you", Henry said as he kissed and hugged her goodbye. Regina kissed and hugged him back as she left the house. Then she reached the _Now Leaving Story Brooke _sign and held the compass in her hand.

"Find Emma", she told it. The pointer began to spin and pointed straight ahead at the sign and Regina began her search.

Author's Note: I know this chapter was short sorry but the next one will be longer. Enjoy and please review.


	4. The Destroyers

Chapter 4: The Destroyers

Emma and the Guardians rode down a dusty highway as the hot sun beat down on them. Yet they kept on riding as the wind breathed it's hot breath on them. According to Rocky the Destroyers had Wind held up in there hideout which of course was an old farmhouse just a few miles away. Unlike the Guardians the Destroyers were nothing more than arrogant punks who liked to terrorize people and steal things. Emma's heart was racing not because of the Destroyers it was because of seeing Wind again. "Destroyer's hangout is 2 miles away so what's the plan Truth", Rocky called out.

"We need a diversion something to make them all come out at once leaving Wind behind", Emma replied.

"Like an explosion?" Emerald suggested.

"Emerald that is perfect I need you to cause a huge explosion and when they come out you three fight them while I sneak in and grab Wind", Emma said happily.

"That is brilliant Truth", Bones said.

"Hope it works", Rocky said. They were just a few feet away from the hideout when they turned off their bikes. Emerald crept quietly toward their bikes and undid the gas lid causing the gas to leak everywhere. Then held a cup underneath one and filled it up then crept up to a tree nearby and doused it in gasoline then while running threw a lit match out the tree. It blazed in fire as a few sparks flew onto the barn. The Destroyers came out with buckets of water trying to put the fire out. Some of them noticed the Guardians and attacked them. In all of the commotion not one Destroyer noticed Emma sneaking up behind the back of the barn and going in. She crept through the loft all senses were alert. Then she noticed a figure with a sack over their head tied to a railing. Emma jumped down and pulled off the sack and revealed Wind.

"Truth it's you I knew you would come I called you before they smashed my phone but I knew you would come", Wind said excitedly.

"Good to see you too Wind now hold still and I'll cut you free", Emma told her. Just as she cut Wind free a figure stepped in front of them blocking their escape and Emma knew him very well. He was really tall and had muscles like a mountain. He was brown with almost black eyes and was completely bald. A green scorpion tattoo was on his bare chest as he smiled smugly at Emma.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that you Truth?" the man asked her.

"Hello Scorpion long time no see", Emma said with a smile. Scorpion was the leader of the Destroyers and had tried to get Emma to join him but she flatly refused.

"So you do remember me how nice", he said slyly.

"Of course I never forget the face of a dirt bag", Emma hissed.

Scorpion's smile disappeared as he snarled", You are going to eat those words!" He charged at her with a pitchfork but Emma dodged him and grabbed some rope. She lassoed him and tied him up like a cowboy would a bull.

"You never learn do you Scorpion?" Emma asked as Wind got behind her.

"This isn't over Truth this is far from over you are dead you hear me dead!" Scorpion shouted against his bonds.

"Yeah, yeah I'm shaking in my boots", Emma said as she helped Wind climb up the loft. Within minutes they were on Emma's bike riding away with the other Guardians. When they were a good distance away everyone wanted to hug Wind.

"I am so glad you are safe Wind", Rocky said as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"I am safe thanks to Truth", Wind said happily as she kissed Emma's cheek.

"You are welcome Wind", Emma said while blushing.

"So what should we do now?" Bones asked.

"We celebrate our victory", Rocky said.

"Oh can we go to Smuntville they have the greatest bar ever", Emerald said excitedly.

"Yeah let's go", Rocky said but then he just remembered Emma. "Uh Emma if you want one of us can drop you off at your town if you want", he told her.

"I uh ", Emma began but Wind interrupted.

"No don't leave Truth please come with us so we can catch up please", Wind begged.

Emma looked into her chocolate eyes and said softly", Sure why not I haven't been to Smuntville in a long time".

"Alright then Guardians lets ride!", Rocky shouted as they rode off.

Wind rode on the back of Emma's bike as she softly whispered in her ear", I'm glad you are coming with us Truth".

"You know what Wind so am I", Emma said as they rode down the road. Regina was on some desert road trying to pinpoint Emma's location. So far the dumb thing kept spinning in circles and was making her so frustrated.

"Find Emma you dumb thing!" Regina shouted in frustration. Suddenly the pointer pointed at a sign that read in white letters _Smuntville _10 miles away. "Emma I'm coming to get you don't worry", Regina said as she drove her car toward the direction the compass was pointing.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short too I am very sorry but I had to leave it off here. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. And yes I did steal an idea from the movie Wild Hogs but I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Calling Home

Chapter 5: Calling Home

The Guardians reached the small town of Smuntville. It's way smaller than Story Brooke but still was a very nice place to live. They all parked their bikes in the parking spaces and went in to a bar called Blue Moon. "Hey everybody it's the Guardians ", called an elderly man named Phil. Everyone in the bar turned and smiled as they all welcomed the Guardians in for a drink.

"Rocky I missed you so much", a young brunette with long legs and hazel eyes wrapped her arms around Rocky kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Suzanne I missed you too", Rocky said as he held her tight. The other guys all headed to the bar asking for beers which the bartender happily gave them.

"So Truth are you staying this time?" Wind asked as she drank her beer.

"Uh sorry Wind I can't I only came to find you I'm sorry", Emma said with a frown.

"Why can't you stay don't you miss us?" Wind asked in a hurt tone.

"Hey of course I do but I live a different life now I found my son", Emma told her as she placed a hand on Wind's shoulder.

"Your baby you found him?" Wind asked with excitement. Wind was the only gang member who knew the whole story about Henry the others only knew that Emma gave him up for adoption.

"Actually he found me and I moved to a town called Story Brooke and became the sheriff of the town", Emma replied.

Wind laughed as she said ", I don't know what is funnier the name of the town or you becoming a badge".

"It's not that funny", Emma said as she gave Wind a small punch in the arm.

"I'm sorry Truth I don't mean to be rude I just really missed you is all", Wind replied with a smile.

"Wind I have something to tell you I am in love with someone else", Emma said nervously.

"Who?" Wind asked.

"Her name is Regina Mills she is Henry, my son's adoptive mother and is the mayor of the town", Emma explained.

"Oh that is nice", Wind said sadly.

Emma held her hand and said", I'm sorry are you mad?"

"No I'm glad you are happy Truth I just wish that we could still be together is all", Wind replied.

"Hey you and I will always be like sisters and I will always come if you ever need me", Emma told her.

"I know Truth same here now will you please dance with me?" Wind asked as she pulled Emma onto the dance floor. The band was playing 'Country Must Be Country Wide". Emma wrapped her arms around Wind's waist as she spun her around laughing with delight. She picked Wind up and twirled her around as their bodies danced to the rhythm of the music. After a few hours they all headed out for the next town and Emma tagged along because she missed her old friends. The next morning Regina pulled into the Blue Moon parking lot and was getting frustrated. The spinner was pointing straight so hopefully Emma would be here. She opened up the door and went inside the bar. It was smoky and Regina could barely see anything but made her way to the bar.

"What can I do you for mam?" the bartender asked.

"Apple martini please", Regina asked.

"Sorry we don't have any apples here", the bartender said apologetically.

"Just some water then", Regina said.

"Coming right up", he said and within a few minutes he handed her a glass of ice water.

"Thanks did you by chance see this woman lately?" Regina asked as she handed a picture of Emma to the bartender.

He looked real hard and scratched his head and finally he said", Sorry mam she sort of looks familiar but I haven't seen her lately". Regina wiped a tear away as she muttered thanks and left the bar when a burly man bumped into her. Regina lost her grip on the compass and it fell to the floor and shattered. Her eyes widened as she saw the only hope she had of finding Emma shatter to the floor. With a heavy heart she picked up the pieces and headed back to Story Brooke. The Guardians were camping by a lake beneath the stars in the cool summer air. Wind was curled up to Emma as they counted the stars. Emma really missed doing this in Boston she could never see the stars. In Story Brooke you had to go to the woods to see the stars. Wind was sound asleep on her shoulder as sleep soon took a hold of Emma. The next morning they rode on down to a local diner where they ate breakfast and soon Emma realized something. She had failed to call Regina and Henry to tell them she was okay. In all the excitement she forgot all about them and was mentally kicking herself. She found a pay phone and soon dialed Regina's cell and heard it ring. Back in Story Brooke a broken hearted Regina returned to Mr. Gold's shop.

"Mom you are back did you find Emma?" an excited Henry asked.

"I'm sorry honey I couldn't find her", Regina said sadly as she hugged her son. Henry frowned and went to go play with Bay as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Regina walked over to Mr. Gold and showed him the broken compass. "Can you fix it?" she asked him.

"It will take a while I'm sorry and I have no other objects to help you", Mr. Gold replied with a frown. Regina's eyes widened as she burst into tears and Mr. Gold did a shocking thing he comforted her. Just then Regina's phone rang and she answered it with a sad tone.

"Hello", she said into the phone.

"Hi Regina it's Emma", Emma said.

Regina's eyes widened as she asked", Emma are you okay? Where are you? Did the kidnappers hurt you? Where did they take? How did you get away?

"Whoa slow down honey I wasn't kidnapped for starters just some old friends of mine desperately needed my help", Emma said. "I am fine and safe so please don't worry and I will be home very soon", Emma assured her.

"When Emma everyone is worried sick about you?" Regina asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I will be coming home now I have to go please tell Henry I love him and I love you too", Emma said as she hung up. All Regina could do was cry as she wished she could pull Emma out of her phone or just snap her fingers and Emma would appear in her arms. But Emma was alive and she was coming home. Emma got off the phone and returned to the gang.

"So, Truth who were you calling?" Bones asked.

"My girlfriend I was telling her I'm okay", Emma replied.

"Hey I was wondering Truth instead of dropping you off maybe you could show us around your town", Emerald suggested.

"You guys want to visit Story Brooke?" Emma asked with excitement.

"Sounds like fun", Rocky said as Wind nodded in agreement.

"Alright then tomorrow let's all go to Story Brooke", Emma said happily as they all drank on it.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	6. Competition

Chapter 6: Competition

Story Brooke residents were all in awe as five bikers rode into town. Some folks whispered and others just stared at the strangers. No stranger ever came to Story Brooke so what did five bikers want? All the residents were on edge has they parked their bikes in the parking lot and got off of them. Regina stood in front of the crowd with a strict face as she approached the gang her heart racing a mile a minute. "My name is Regina Mills the mayor of Story Brooke what is your business here?" she asked what appeared to be the leader. The man was tall that Regina came to his chest and was built like a football player. He looked Asian with black hair and deep brown eyes. His clothes were a black leather jacket white shirt, ripped black jeans, wore a black bandana and black boots. Another guy was skin and bones with a red tan, with dark brown hair and eyes. This guy was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. Then Regina's eyes looked to the biker girls. One was a red head with peaches and cream complexion. With emerald green eyes was wearing a low cut black tank top. Daisy Duke blue shorts, with her hair tied in a ponytail with black boots. Another girl was Asian and looked like the leader's sister with long black hair in braids and deep chocolate eyes. She was wearing a black vest with a white tank top, blue jeans, and black boots. Finally Regina noticed the last biker girl who had golden blonde locks. Her eyes were covered by dark shades, was wearing a black tank top that exposed her belly, black tight jeans that showed off her curves, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello mam my name is Rocky, that over there is Bones", Rocky said pointing to the skinny guy.

"Mam", Bones said with a nod.

"This is Emerald", Rocky said as he nodded over to the red head.

"Hey", Emerald said with a grin.

"Those two are Wind and Truth", Rocky said as he pointed to the braided girl and the blonde.

"Please to meet you", Wind said politely. The blonde looked at Regina and just smiled slyly at her.

"Please to meet you all but what is your business here?" Regina asked again.

"Truth said she lived here and was going to give us a tour", Rocky explained. Regina kept staring at the blonde with interest. _She looks so familiar but where have I seen her before? _Regina wondered as she stared at the woman.

"Don't you recognize me Regina?" the girl they called Truth asked with a grin. Regina kept staring at her for she knew Truth's voice sounded familiar. Just then the girl took off her shades and Regina gasped in shock. Standing before her very eyes was Emma Swan.

"Emma!" Regina cried as she ran into her and hugged the blonde tightly. She kissed Emma's lips passionately and didn't even notice the girl called Wind looking away from the scene. "I missed you so much where the hell have you been?" Regina demanded.

"Easy Regina I am sorry I scared you but I had to help my friends", Emma explained.

"It's okay darling I am just so glad you are safe", Regina exclaimed as she held her tight. Just then Henry appeared and ran into Emma's arms.

"I missed you so much Emma!" Henry exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too kiddo", Emma said as she held him tight. So after the introductions were made Emma told the gang to go to Granny's Diner and she will meet them soon.

Regina just kept staring at Emma's outfit as she asked", Why are you wearing that and why are you riding on a motorcycle?" Emma took a deep breath and told Regina everything about her life with the Guardians even told her the truth about her relationship with Wind. Regina's eyes narrowed when that bit of information reached her ears.

"Did you tell her that you are with me now?" Regina asked as she tried to keep the venom out of mouth.

"Of course I did and she is happy for me so don't worry", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips. "Now I hate to be rude but I did promise them a tour of the town so I will be back later", Emma said as she kissed Regina again. Then she headed out the door and made her way to Granny's Diner. Emerald was sitting on a table making puppy dog eyes at Archie, the local therapist of the town. Bones and Rocky were drinking beers as Bones watched Ruby pick up dishes for a customer. Just then a guy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey darling how about a kiss?" he asked in a drunk tone.

"Get off of me you sleaze bag!" Ruby snarled as she tried to break free. Bones frowned and slowly got to his feet as he walked over to the man and Ruby.

"Let her go", Bones said firmly.

"Get lost string bean", the man snarled. Bones grabbed the man's arm and twisted it causing him to release his grip on Ruby. Then Bones dragged him to the door and threw him out.

"Come back when you can act like a decent human being", Bones said as the man ran away.

"Thank you", Ruby said with a smile. Bones smiled back and nodded as he went back to his chair to finish his beer. Emma appeared through the door just then Wind appeared and asked her to dance. It was a fast paced song and Emma agreed and led Wind to the dance floor. She twirled her around as Wind dipped Emma making her hair touch the floor. Regina decided to meet Emma's new friends and her eyes turned to icy daggers as she saw Wind and Emma dancing together. Emma spun Wind as they danced to the rhythm of the music. They wiggled their hips and Emma picked Wind up and spun her around. Soon the music got slower as Wind got closer to Emma. She placed her head on Emma's shoulder as Regina eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. They danced slowly in rhythm as a smile spread on Wind's face and to Regina's dismay Emma had a smile on her face as she held Wind tightly in her arms. "I am so happy for you Truth your son is adorable", Wind whispered in her ear.

"Thanks I am truly a lucky girl", Emma whispered back.

"Regina is a lucky woman to have you in her life I wish you both a happy life", Wind whispered softly.

"Thanks Wind that means a lot to me", Emma said softly.

"You are welcome", Wind said with a smile as she kissed Emma's cheek. Regina's blood boiled over as she stalked over to Emma and Wind. She pulled Emma away from Wind and slapped Wind right across the face.

"Don't you ever touch my Emma again!" Regina screamed as tears fell from her face. Wind just rubbed her sore cheek as tears fell from her face. Then she ran past Regina as she sobbed all the way outside. The other three Guardians ran after her in hot pursuit as they all glared at Regina.

"Wind wait!" Emma called as she tried to run after her.

Regina grabbed her arm and hissed", Where are you going?"

"I am going to apologize to Wind for your actions", Emma hissed back.

"Sorry but I don't like other girls kissing my girlfriend", Regina snarled.

"You know what Regina I will talk to you later but right now I have to find Wind", Emma said firmly as she broke free of Regina's grasp. Regina's heart broke in two when she saw Emma run out that door to catch Wind. All she could do was stand there and fight the tears that were falling down her face.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review


	7. Truce

Chapter 7: Truce

Emma followed the Guardians to the forest path and found them all surrounded by a tall oak tree. "Wind climbed up there and refuses to come down", Rocky replied.

"Look Truth I hate to sound rude but what the fuck is wrong with your girlfriend all Wind did was kiss you on the cheek and your girlfriend goes mental and slaps Wind's face off what the hell", Emerald stated angrily.

"Sorry but Regina is really overprotective and feels threatened by Wind but don't worry I will talk to her but right now let's focus on getting Wind down", Emma replied. "Hey Bones give me a boost", Emma said as Bones lifted her up. Emma began to climb until she reached the branch that Wind was on. Wind was still rubbing her cheek as more tears fell from her face. "Hey Wind first off I'm sorry about Regina she is very territorial I am going to have a strict talk with her", Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Wind.

"Why would she be threatened by me I would never take you away from the people you love", Wind said as wiped her tears away.

"I know sweetheart but Regina just knows that we have a history and is scared that I may want you instead of her I guess", Emma said softly.

"Truth to be honest I still love you and if you weren't happy here I would ask you to come with us but you are happy and I could never just steal you away", Wind stated.

"I love you too part of me always will but I could not even think about leaving Regina and Henry behind", Emma said. "I love them and Story Brooke is my home now and I have to protect it", Emma said.

"Yes you do I just wish Regina knew how much you love her and how I wish I could be her", Wind said enviously.

"The others want you to come down will you please come down for me", Emma begged.

"Okay Truth anything for you", Wind said as they both climbed down together. After that talk the Guardians all went to stay at the inn and Emma returned home to have a serious talk with Regina. She took off her coat and began to look for her girlfriend. Emma soon found her way upstairs and went into their bedroom. Regina was sprawled on their bed wearing her night shirt. Emma's eyes met hers as Emma firmly said", We need to talk".

Regina spoke first by saying", Emma I am sorry I lost my temper I didn't mean to slap your friend".

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Wind", Emma said firmly. "Why did you slap her Regina all she did was kiss me on the cheek that was it", Emma said.

"Oh gee maybe I slapped her because she was your _girlfriend_ who apparently is still in love with you and is trying to steal you from me!" Regina cried.

"Ex-girlfriend that wished us both a happy life what makes you think she is trying to steal me away from you?" Emma asked.

Regina got to her feet as she answered", Emma you did not call me until four days later when you disappeared. Then you come back wearing that outfit riding on motorcycles with those bikers who keep calling you Truth and then you tell me that you and that Wind girl dated. How do you expect me to feel? I have been trying to find you and all along you were perfectly safe and happy running around with those bikers not even giving me or Henry a second thought", Regina stated as tears fell from her face.

"But Regina I chose you. I called you and told you I was coming home. If I really wanted to be a Guardian again and be with Wind then why on Earth would I come back to Story Brooke? "If I really wanted to ditch you two I would never have called and just kept riding with the Guardians until you guys thought I was dead." Emma said crossly. She wrapped her arms around Regina but Regina just kept her arms crossed. "I am in love with you Regina Mills and I am never ever going anywhere I promise", Emma stated as she kissed Regina's neck. Regina cried as her arms wrapped themselves around Emma's waist.

"Please don't leave me Emma please", Regina begged as she held the blonde tightly in her arms.

"I will never leave you", Emma whispered softly. "I want you to apologize to Wind okay and work things out", Emma told her.

"Okay I will", Regina promised. The next day true to her word Regina invited Wind over to her house for a private chat. Wind sat in the chair and just stared at Regina with alert eyes. Regina smiled nervously as she said", I would like to apologize for my actions last night I was angry and jealous of your history with Emma and I am sorry that I overreacted".

"Look mam you have nothing to fear from me as much as I want Truth to be mine again she is in love with you and I am not the type of girl who gets in the way of true love", Wind replied. "You are so lucky to have her and I want to make something very clear with you about Truth", Wind said firmly.

"_Her _name is Emma", Regina corrected trying not to get angry again.

"You call her Emma but she will always be Truth to me", Wind said. "Now please listen I don't care who you are but I do care about Truth and you better treat her right, hold her very close to your heart, and never ever hurt her", Wind said firmly.

"I would never hurt Emma", Regina stated.

"Good because if you ever do I will kill you and make it look like an accident because Truth is like a big sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt", Wind stated.

"I agree", Regina said.

"Good so let's call a truce and try to get along", Wind said as she held out her hand. Regina smiled and shook Wind's hand sealing the truce between them. A few miles down the road the Destroyers were still steaming about their loss to the Guardians. They all wanted payback for the loss of their hangout. The fire destroyed it and the Destroyers wanted revenge. They came to a sign in bold letters it read **Story Brooke 20 miles away.**

"Hey boss didn't the rumors say that Truth lived there?" one of the members asked.

"Yeah one rumor did say that well boys let's see if the rumors are true", Scorpion said with a cackle as they all rode their bikes to Story Brooke.

Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter and please review.


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Emma was having coffee with Wind and Regina when she heard some rumbling outside. She went outside and her face went chalk white as she saw the Destroyers heading into town. One of the held a baseball bat and was smashing windows while riding his bike. Two of them were chasing some teenage girls around trying to grab them while whistling at them. In the center of the chaos stood Scorpion smiling like the devil himself as he watched the destruction around him. He called out in a loud voice," Guardians come out to play!"

Wind and Emma exchanged looks as the other Guardians stood behind them. "How did they find us?" Emma asked.

"Apparently some rumors spread that you lived here apparently Scorpion decided to listen to the rumors", Rocky explained.

"We have to get them out of here before they destroy the whole town", Bones said firmly.

"Alright our bikes are out back if we all ride away they will chase us and we can fight them without anyone getting hurt", Emma said.

"Are you sure Truth I mean the Destroyers are not your problem anymore", Wind stated.

"When they come here and ruin my town then they become my problem", Emma said as she headed out the back.

"Emma wait!" Regina cried as she grabbed her arm. Emma looked into her petrified eyes as Regina said firmly", You better be careful".

"I will be", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips. All of the Guardians got on their bikes and rode up to the front of the diner. The Destroyers stopped what they were doing and waited for Scorpion's orders. "Hey Scorpion you chicken shit can't catch us", Emma called as they rode their bikes away.

"After them!" Scorpion bellowed as they chased the Guardians out of Story Brooke. They came to an empty highway as the battle began. Scorpion jumped off his bike and ran for Emma but then stopped as the others fought each other.

"What is the matter Scorpion you scared of a little girl", Emma said in a mocking tone.

"You are a badge if I touch you I will go to jail why not face me biker to biker instead of hiding behind that badge", Scorpion snarled.

Emma put her badge in her pocket as she replied", What badge?" Then she leapt at him as the battle went on. Back in Story Brooke Regina called the police hoping it would save Emma and bring her back home even quicker. Bones was punching up a storm knocking people up down like dominos as Emerald kicked a guy in the groin. Scorpion grabbed Emma by the neck and squeezed the very breath out of her body.

"You always had to be the tough little bitch huh Truth I bet you wished you never came back for Wind now you can die like the dog you are!", Scorpion yelled as Emma wheezed and struggled. Wind jumped on his back throwing punch after punch until he released Emma. Suddenly out in the distance sirens were blaring and when Scorpions back was turned Emma ran full force and kicked him square in the jaw. With a final groan he fell to the floor as the rest of the Destroyers followed. The cops picked up the Destroyers and the Guardians went back to Story Brooke. Finally the next day Emma said good bye to her friends.

Emerald was first as she hugged Emma while saying", Sorry I kidnapped you Truth".

"It's okay sorry I punched you", Emma said.

"Hey give that Archie guy my number okay", Emerald said slyly as she handed Emma a piece of paper. Next Rocky came to hug Emma goodbye.

"Thanks Truth for helping get my sister back", Rocky said as he hugged Emma.

"No problem Rocky thanks for saving my town", Emma said.

Rocky nodded as he got back on his bike as he said", Remember once a Guardian always a Guardian".

"I'll remember that", Emma called. Bones walked up to her and also gave her a piece of paper.

"Please give this to Ruby", he said softly.

"I will", Emma promised.

"I am going to miss you Truth", Bones said as he hugged her tight. Then he too got on his bike as Wind hugged Emma.

"Thanks for coming to save me Truth", Wind said.

"Anytime listen Wind I want you to have my bike", Emma told her.

"Truth I can't that is your bike only you are allowed to ride it", Wind exclaimed.

"It will be of more use to you then me right now take good care of it for me", Emma said.

"I will and take care Truth", Wind said as a tear fell from her face.

"Take care Wind", Emma said as a tear fell from her face. Then Wind joined the Guardians as they all waved goodbye to Emma.

"Alright Guardians let's ride!" Rocky shouted as they rode out of town.

"You think you made the right decision?" Regina asked her.

"Yes I did", Emma replied as she kissed Regina passionately on the lips.

Epilogue

Within a year Regina and Emma were married. Bones continued to keep in touch with Ruby until after two years they got married. Emerald dated Archie then three years later they got married. Rocky moved to Smuntville where he married Suzanne and became the sheriff of the town. Wind moved to Story Brooke and fell in love with August and became Emma's deputy. The Destroyers were all put in jail and were never heard from again. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the story and please review. Until next time.


End file.
